


Secret Santa

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Secret Santa, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my Creek Secret Santa (hosted by kingbrianships/keluturtle) present to Tumblr user sterndecorum! Secret Santa is the literal name of this fanfiction because Tweek and Craig secretly become Santas and gift stuff to the town! It became very long but I hope the effort is worth it for this one.Thank you as well to sivsket for inspiring me for this fanfic!





	1. The Chosen Santa

Every year, South Park hosts a special tradition once every December. One of the kids get to be Santa, and is loaned with 5000 dollars to spend it on gifts for everyone to enjoy. Its a tempting thing, but it has always been successful because whoever is assigned has done their job right and no one ever gets tempted, except for Cartman who would blow it all to himself. Last year, it was Kenny who delivered the presents to every kid in town and it ends off with Cartman getting coal for being the naughty kid every year. Wonder if that will change this year for Cartman, or will he get something worse than coal?  
  
It is done secretly, with Mayor McDaniels deciding who gets to be the Santa this year. All she has to do is call a random household and tell them that their kid will be the Santa for this year's Christmas. Its quite easy and surprising, and the responsibility will be hard to bear for the kid till they know what they are doing.  
  
This year, Mayor McDaniels called the Tweak household. Turns out Tweek is the Santa for the year, and hopefully.. his pressure tendencies shouldn't drag him down as a Santa.  
  
"Hello, is this the Tweak household?"  
  
"Why yes, Richard Tweak speaking."  
  
"This is the Mayor. We would like to congratulate your son, Tweek Tweak. He is chosen to be the Santa for this year's South Park Christmas tradition."  
  
"Whoa, really? I didn't expect that!"  
  
"Yes, you sure are a proud father, Mr. Tweak. Please bring your son to the City Hall and we'll loan him 5000 dollars for him to commence the tradition."  
  
"Alrighty, when can I bring him?"  
  
"Starting today!"  
  
"I'll be on my way with my son, Mayor."  
  
The call ends and Richard tells his wife, Mrs. Tweak, the good news. Being chosen to be Santa is a major honor to them and to their family name. Hopefully Tweek lives up to it.  
  
"Who is on the phone, dear?"  
  
"Its the Mayor! Its amazing news, our son is going to be the Santa for this year's Christmas tradition!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, really? You better tell Tweek right now, he's gonna be so happy about this!"  
  
"I'm gonna call him right away!"  
  
Immediately, Richard dashed to Tweek's room. He headed upstairs and knocks on Tweek's front door, telling him the good news that he'll be the Santa for this year's Christmas tradition. He interrupted Tweek's playtime in that regard, but Tweek shrugged it off a little.  
  
"Tweek, Tweek!"  
  
"Agh, Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good news, son! You're going to be the Santa for this year's South Park Christmas Tradition!"  
  
"W-wha? Me? A Santa? I can't give all the presents in time, its too much pressure!!"  
  
"Its fine, son. You can do it. Its not hard to be a Santa and you are hyper which helps."  
  
"I-I dunno man. There's so many kids in South Park that I don't know if I can do it in time!"  
  
"Tweek if you need help for this we can do so for you. Its an honor to be a Santa in this tradition, son."  
  
"W-well, if you put it that way.. okay. I'll d-do my best to be a Santa."  
  
"That's the spirit! We need to get to the City Hall to confirm your approval to be the Santa!"  
  
"G-gah! Okay then, lemme get dressed dad!!"  
  
Richard left the room to give Tweek some privacy as he dresses up for the event. He only needs a spare change of clothes, which is just his normal wear that he goes by all the time. He is just wearing a tank top and shorts when Richard busted in, and its too cold for him to wear said outfit outside hence the reason why he needed to change.  
  
After a quick change of clothes, Tweek went outside of his room. Richard fetches him, and they head outside with Mrs. Tweak greeting them goodbye in hopes that the visit at City Hall goes amazingly well as they hoped. They dashed over to City Hall as quickly as possible with Richard using the car just to get there faster. Tweek rides shotgun of course.  
  
Once they arrive at City Hall, Richard and Tweek get out of the car and immediately run over to City Hall where Mayor McDaniels is waiting. Once they arrive, the Mayor gives Tweek and Richard a standing ovation. Its great that they made it in City Hall to immediately prepare Tweek for what's ahead.  
  
"Well, its great to see you both here. Mr. Richard Tweak and Tweek Tweak, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, that's right Mayor. We are honored to be part of the Christmas tradition we always do every year."  
  
"That's great! Well, I shall explain the details to both you and Tweek."  
  
"Gah-lay it on me, miss. I can do it."  
  
"Okay then. On 9 PM, you will begin your duty as the Santa of South Park. Everyone, except you and anyone else who is helping you, can stay awake at that time."  
  
"So its curfew for everybody except us Tweaks?"  
  
"Yep, your family will help him prepare for the duty ahead. We still have the whole month of December to prepare."  
  
"Oh, that's great! I can work on the special gifts for some of the kids with my wife!"  
  
"Its highly recommended that no one should know what you're doing, Mr. Tweak. This duty is meant to be kept secret."  
  
"Alright, Mayor. I'm keeping that in mind."  
  
"S-so, shall I dress up as a Santa then?"  
  
"Yes, Tweek, you will be a Santa. Not just on your duty but on your looks too."  
  
"W-well.. I do want to wear one of the Santa outfits.. okay!"  
  
"There's more. The town of South Park will loan you 5000 to buy gifts for the kids in town. If you can't get all of them, come back here and we'll loan you some more. Feel free to take gifts that your parents made for them as well."  
  
"Wow-5000? That's a whole lotta money, ma'am. I-I suppose I can be responsible enough to do that-gah!"  
  
"Its a big job for one kid, Tweek. Mr. Tweak, may I humbly request you to provide transportation for Tweek and the gifts? Some of them can be heavy."  
  
"Its no problem, Ma'am. We'll get the car ready for this in no time!"  
  
"That's good, Mr. Tweak! Now on the next step.. Tweek, I want you to take this."  
  
"O-oh, a key. It looks really futuristic though.. w-what's it for?"  
  
"Its a master key that unlocks every building in South Park. You can't get in unless you have it, and I know you can use it responsibly just as well as the money we'll loan you."  
  
"W-well, its not a Santa w-without going in everyone's houses, hehe. I'll take it."  
  
"Another thing. If you need some help please tell me right now. I can dial up a household, because a Santa without a helper elf can't do this quickly before sunrise. This tradition must be done before Christmas sunrise specifically."  
  
"A-actually, I do have someone in mind. Being a S-santa isn't easy when I can't do it without help!"  
  
"Oh, tell me who it is, Tweek. I'll give them a call."  
  
"I-its Craig Tucker, miss Mayor."  
  
Immediately, Mayor McDaniels calls in the Tucker household to inform them about this. Its obvious Tweek would choose Craig, these two work so well together that they can do anything within their reach like peas in a pod. As a Santa, having Craig as a helper elf would mean a lot to Tweek. Richard approved of the idea as well for his son's gay boyfriend to help out!  
  
"Hello, is this the Tucker household?"  
  
"Yes, this is Thomas Tucker speaking."  
  
"Its the Mayor. We would like to request your son, Craig Tucker, to come by to City Hall today."  
  
"Oh, what for Ma'am?"  
  
"He'll be the helper elf for the upcoming Christmas tradition this year."  
  
"Whoa, shit?! Really? That's great news! Did Tweek get involved into this?"  
  
"Its confidential, Mr. Tucker. But you need to bring Craig here to City Hall to discuss things further. Tweek's waiting for him."  
  
"Ah, okay then. Tweek may be convincing enough for my gay son. I'll see what I can do."  
  
With that in mind, Thomas fetched Craig immediately from his room, telling him that he will be Tweek's helper elf in the Christmas tradition. Craig didn't care at first, but since its Tweek they are talking about, he decided to do it. Anything with Tweek, Craig will definitely join for sure. Its not right when he isn't gonna help his boyfriend out.  
  
Craig goes together with his father upon agreeing to be the helper elf. Thomas immediately prepared the car as well and drove Craig to City Hall. Craig had a bit of excitement in his face knowing he'll help out Tweek rather than the whole elf thing. Still, hanging out with his babe is the one thing he's down for even if its gonna be silly like this.  
  
Upon arrival, Craig comes into City Hall, moving all the way next to Tweek. He immediately came by to comfort him, telling him if he's ready for such a task. Craig believes he can pull it off with his help though. He's there for all the support.  
  
"If you need a helper elf, I'll gladly volunteer."  
  
"Wow, that's really f-fast of you, Craig."  
  
"Well, a Santa can't give presents alone, Tweek."  
  
"I'd do it with you dude. Sending happiness in the town is a big thing especially for me! Agh!"  
  
"Hope there's no silly elf costume. I want it to be simple."  
  
"I don't mind a Santa costume either, I'd look nice in it, hehe. Right, cupcake?"  
  
"Yeah, y-you'd look hot in red, babe."  
  
"Aww shucks, Craig."  
  
"Well, now that you two are willing to join in, I decided to give you both some updates. I'll help you behind the scenes, and the police will grant you all access on the same night as well, so you won't have to worry about getting in trouble. This is tradition and no one isn't going to be in danger, especially the Santa and his helper elf."  
  
"Wow, that's really cool. We have the town to ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, but let's focus on what's important here, Craig. The town needs us, so let's n-not screw up, okay?"  
  
"We can do this, Tweek. Remember what I told you."  
  
"Y-yeah.. calm down.. and relax."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Looks like they are ready for the tradition, Mayor! We'll continue prepping them up for that night."  
  
"Please do, you are their fathers so helping them is the least they can do."  
  
"I know y-you can help me, dad."  
  
"Same, let's go make this town smile, Tweek."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright, everything is settled! I shouldn't forget, but here are the outfits for your Santa and Elf costumes. We wanted to make sure it fits you both."  
  
"Thanks, Ma'am. Wow, this Elf costume isn't as bad as I thought it would be. There's even a green chullo in here."  
  
"This Santa s-suit looks really cool too, it fits me!"  
  
"Now that you got the looks of a Santa and a Helper Elf, along with what the town can give you, I hope you two can give South Park another amazing Christmas. Good luck you two!"  
  
Craig, Tweek and their dads cheered onward. Immediately, they started to plan on getting the presents and figuring out what does every kid want. It may take some time for them to plan all of this for the special Christmas eve night. They leave City Hall, return home and then start planning their moves for Christmas Eve. They are all excited for this because it would give a new meaning to South Park's Christmas tradition under Craig and Tweek's names.


	2. The First Wishlist - Tweek's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the start of gift gathering for Christmas ahead! It will feature Tweek getting some of the presents on the wishlist provided with some assistance from Craig later on!

Tomorrow came by, and immediately Richard and Tweek set off to South Park Mall to buy some of the gifts. It was then later on that Tweek received a phone call from Craig, giving him a wishlist of some of the kids in town. The list consists of those from their group, Stan's, some of the girls, their siblings, and Scott Malkinson. It is still incomplete, but it gives Tweek a good start so they can get some of the gifts done for them. Craig will send another one once he gets more information on the other kids. Tweek thanks him for the help.  
  
The wishlist is as follows. Craig will handle some of the gifts too as he split the money with Tweek behind the scenes:  
**Clyde:** A replicated sword, very detailed. Not real. (Tweek)  
**Token:** A video game that he is hyped for so long to play. (Tweek)  
**Jimmy:** A well-tuned violin/ukulele. (Tweek)  
**Stan:** A limited-edition action figure. (Tweek)  
**Kyle:** A book full of puzzles and a brand new cellphone. (Tweek)  
**Kenny:** Magazines of beautiful women and a die-cast model car in 1:32 scale. (Craig/Tweek)  
**Cartman:** Replacement Xbox. (he will let this one slide. Even fatass needs to celebrate than end up with coal.) (Tweek)  
**Butters:** Exclusive Hello Kitty plush that was shipped in the mall just now and a detailed toy hammer. (Tweek)  
**Scott:** Insulin supply and a big Lego set (the mayor is going to provide insulin for free) (Craig/Tweek)  
**Karen:** A brand new doll that is durable and commissioned Mysterion fanart with herself. (Craig/Tweek)  
**Tricia:** A brand new doll, commissioned Creek fanart and a set of pony figurines. (Craig/Tweek)  
**Ike:** A viking boat set. Can also be pirates if unavailable. (Tweek)  
**Shelly:** A ticket to a concert. Details unknown but its going to arrive at the gathering hall this Christmas. Ironically this one is free, but its a VIP ticket she wants. (Craig)  
**Kevin McCormick:** A waffle maker. Complete with a baking pancakes cookbook. (Craig)  
**Wendy:** A top-of-the-line cellphone, not an iPhone preferably. (Tweek)  
**Bebe:** A limited-edition makeup kit complete with a styling handbook and a specific trendy outfit. (Craig)  
**Red:** Latest issues of her favorite to-go reading books. (Craig)  
**Nichole:** A set of horserider gear and a horseback riding handbook. (Craig)  
  
With that in mind, Tweek and his dad headed off to the toy store. That is where most of the stuff in the wishlist Craig sent are there to find, and the best part is that all of their toys are on sale. Tweek's dad, Richard, will also assist Tweek with gift shopping. The biggest discount in the toy store is 75% off and 25% off in the least discount for prices of toys. Tweek first goes for his friends in his group, who are Token, Clyde and Jimmy. Its not that hard to find their items except for Jimmy's ukulele that can be bought in an instrument shop. Tweek searches the toy store for Token and Clyde's gifts respectively, then marks them down. He saves Jimmy's gift for later.  
  
Next up are those from Team Stan's. He started with the main five first, but he lets Craig take care of the first half of Kenny's presents. It was hard for Tweek to find the recent Hello Kitty plush in the store, but he found it eventually later (the hammer is easy to find). He also tracked down Stan's present and even scored an exclusive deal on an Xbox One S for Cartman. It is also 65% off, the only time this offer would happen for a game console. Afterwards, he got a cellphone with decent specs for Kyle and a 300 page book of puzzles to follow for him too. The last thing he got for Stan's group is the model car for Kenny then marks them all down.  
  
Stan's group is done, and now Tweek moves on to the siblings. He really wanted to give Karen and Tricia something so he looks hard for their presents. Craig can contact the Asian Girls for the commissions so he'll do that part. They are the most talented artists in their school and the town after all. Tweek sets off to find the best dolls for Karen and Tricia (with Tricia's pony figurine set), along with the viking/pirate boat set Ike wants. It did take him 15 minutes to find the right toys for them, but when he did, he is excited to see the smiles and cheers of Karen and Tricia together. He took care of those two so well after all when needed. Craig will call the mayor to reserve a VIP ticket for Shelly to follow. He did get a tip on where to buy a durable waffle maker too with a discount for Kevin's present. The cookbook is there in the set too.  
  
Once Tweek marked down the presents for the siblings with Craig going to do his part on some of them, Tweek moved on to the girls. The mayor gave Tweek an exclusive discount on a Razer phone that was on sale a few days ago, perfect for Wendy's present. Tweek bought it, and since most of the girls' gifts are not in the toy store Tweek decided to go look at the other stores in the mall. Richard stayed behind to check out all of what they bought under the Mayor's loan. From their agreement, Tweek will mark the items for Craig to buy them later.  
  
Tweek searched around the mall for the girls' presents. In one makeup store, Tweek found Bebe's present and marked it for Craig. As requested by the Mayor, the kit is half price. Once that is done, Tweek headed to the book store for Red's present. Craig sent over the book series Red loves later on as a reference, and Tweek finds them to mark them for Craig as well. Lastly, Tweek went to a store that featured sports. He found a set of horseback riding gear which was on sale and in Nichole's favorite palette of colors. Tweek immediately marked it and as part of the set, the handbook is free too. After marking all of the items, Craig noted them down and reserved them all.  
  
With the girls' presents done, Tweek remembered Jimmy's present and bought the ukulele for him. It is in mint condition and is also very detailed. Jimmy is going to love it. There is also Scott Malkinson left, and just as when he needed to get a Lego set for him the mayor called and told Tweek that she got the wishlist. Good thing she allowed the stores to offer discounts for the promotion ahead of time along with exclusive offers only he can use.  
  
When the mayor noticed that Scott needed insulin, the mayor will deliver a free supply to Tweek's in a week. It seems Craig won't have to go to the pharmacy after all since that's where the stuff is. She also reserved a VIP ticket for Shelly as well so that's covered and marked down. All Tweek has to do is to buy Scott's Lego set and he's done shopping. He dashed back to the toy store and immediately got the set he's been looking for. Hopefully Scott will love it!  
  
But before he left, he looked around to see if there's anything else. He found something though which will make Craig really happy, an Autoart-made replica of the car Red Racer drove.. the Red Streak. Its the only one in stock too and knowing he has to give something to Craig, he brought it along with him and put it in the cart.  
  
After a whole lot of shopping and checking, Tweek bought all of the presents he and Richard got for the kids in the wishlist, amounting to around 2200 dollars! It was a lot of money but it sure is worth the effort towards progress on the wishlist. A lot of the kids were marked down meaning their presents are ready for Christmas. With that done, Tweek tells Craig its his turn to get some presents done via his phone. Craig acknowledges that and is going to start doing his thing tomorrow to get more of the presents done in the list. Tweek returns home with his dad, stockpiling the presents in the basement of the house. All it needs now for them is some giftwrapping, and its a good thing Mrs. Tweak cleaned up the basement for it, too.  
  
Wrapping it up for the night, Tweek is going to make a lot of people happy, even Cartman. He's getting the hang of being a Santa with his parents and Craig to help too.


	3. The First Wishlist - Craig's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will now feature how Craig handles his part of the wishlist. Tweek has also helped him in order to ensure the right gifts are bought and counted for the big event!

The next day comes, and Craig is up. He completes his side of the gifts he'll do for the kids on that wishlist he sent to Tweek yesterday. To start off are the commissions. Craig remembered that some of the Asian Girls have art blogs and he searched for them. They were easy to find and he immediately contacted them online. He did some browsing to see their art first before doing so though, because the art has to look great for Karen and Tricia to admire. He got impressed after seeing how one of the girls drew him and Tweek together in her blog. With that in mind, he contacted that Asian Girl who was willing to do commissions. He had to read the blogger's pages in case so he knows what to talk about. From what he found, the blogger's name is Arya.  
  
"Hello, is this Arya? Its me, Craig Tucker and I'm interested to commission you."  
  
A few minutes later, the blogger responds.  
  
"A-are you the real Craig Tucker? The one with Tweek?!"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Are your commissions open?"  
  
"I-I wasn't gonna accept commissions for now but.. if its you, I can gladly make an exception!! You and Tweek are very inspiring as a couple!!"  
  
"Aww shucks, thanks. How much would it be for a fullbody?"  
  
"For you, free! I'd do anything to help one of the awesome gay kids at school!"  
  
"I don't think you should give it to me for free though. Well, I can donate you twenty bucks instead, how about it?"  
  
"Yes, I really appreciate it Craig!!!"  
  
"Alright, we have a deal!"  
  
"Tell me what do you wanna get drawn, Craig. I'll get on it right now and it will look so great!"  
  
Craig immediately tells Arya the details of the commissions Karen and Tricia wanted. He provided pictures, references, poses, and all of the details both commissions need. He also asks if he can have printed versions of them as well because he will frame them. Arya noted everything down, and saved all references to her computer and gave Craig the go signal to frame the works. Craig thanks her for this, and instead of paying her 20, he'll pay 40 dollars instead. Arya was surprised but in a good way as she was overwhelmed that Craig would even commission her in the first place. Craig said its no problem, and he's looking forward to the results as soon as possible before Christmas.   
  
With the commissions planned out with Arya, Craig later gets invited by his dad Thomas to go to South Park Mall to get the items Tweek marked for him yesterday. But before that, a package came in and is filled with a +18 age warning. This must be Kenny's present, the magazines full of beautiful women. Thomas knows what's in it, but its better not to find out and ruining the tradition is a major crime after all. With that in mind, Thomas stored the package and wrapped it immediately so Laura doesn't find out.. or Tricia/Ruby either.  
  
Kenny's presents are done for real now, and Thomas takes Craig to South Park Mall afterwards. Upon arrival, Craig visited the stores Tweek marked for him and bought the items needed for the presents. Some of them were real pricey, but they were loaned by the mayor herself so it doesn't really matter. He visited the makeup shop and designer stores first to get Bebe's presents, then to the sports store to get Nichole's. He also has to go to the bookstore to get Red's presents as well. The packages are heavy and they have to return to their car to put them on the boot before getting the other presents Tweek marked in the mall. Craig and Thomas resume their present hunt and they headed to an appliance store to get the waffle maker and cookbook purchased immediately. That is the last item they need for the wishlist.  
  
After getting everything in the mall, Craig and Thomas headed over to the pharmacy to pick up the supply of insulin that Mayor McDaniels gave to them for free. When they arrive, Craig talked to the pharmacist in charge and told them about the Mayor giving him a supply of insulin for Scott Malkinson's diabetes. The pharmacist nods in response and gets the year supply of insulin all packed up tightly in a box enough for Scott to last for a long time. He hands it over to Thomas who later puts it in the trunk of the car. Craig thanks the pharmacist on duty and he greets Craig and Thomas back, telling them that the tradition will go well this year thanks to him.  
  
There is only one more present though, and that is the VIP ticket for Shelly. Craig and Thomas dashed to City Hall where Mayor McDaniels is waiting for them to arrive and hand over the ticket to Craig's care. Once he got the ticket, Mayor McDaniels cheers them both on for a successful Christmas tradition as well. Craig's gift hunt is also a success after this.  
  
With how well gift hunting went for Tweek and Craig, they are surely going to become amazing Santas and give South Park the best Christmas ever. Though, its still a long time till Christmas so they may expect more gift hunts.


	4. A New Wishlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call Girl has swooped in and has given a challenging second wishlist! Can Tweek and Craig get the presents in this wishlist in time?

On the next day, Tweek and Craig are ready once again to do more gift hunting. Because of how dedicated they are, they got another 2500 dollars each from the Mayor as a loan to continue helping out in the tradition. They don't have any new wishlists for now so they plan to take a break for the day. They immediately called each other and told them how are their present hunts doing. Both of them are happy things are going well for the Christmas gig they'll do on Christmas Eve, and they gave each other supporting talks to empower themselves.  
  
After the calls, Tweek later received another wishlist a few hours later. It was sent from Call Girl. There is also a note, saying that Call Girl is willing to help out the Santas this year by providing the wishlist for the other kids that Craig wasn't able to gather info from. Tweek is interested, so he goes over what Call Girl has sent. She's also looking forward to Christmas too.  
  
The new wishlist is as follows. However, the way Tweek and Craig will do it is going to be similar as the last one:  
**Annie** \- A sculpted fairy statue. Scale is similar to that of a computer mouse. Found in a gallery but isn't too pricey. (Craig)  
**Esther** \- A bouquet of everlasting lilies. Found at the farm. (Craig)  
**Lola** \- Accessories for her hair. (Tweek)  
**Heidi** \- A knitted scarf. Preferably a scarf with a stripe-like design. Can be commissioned if necessary. (Tweek)  
**Kevin Stoley** \- A Millenium Falcon-inspired flying remote-controlled drone. (Craig)  
**Dogpoo** \- A set of perfumes. Odd request but it has something to do with his smell. (Tweek)  
**Damien** \- A knitted hat he saw from a girl that looks like Pip. Damien even has her number in case, wonder why? (Tweek)  
**Pip -** An AutoArt-made die cast model of a classic Mini Cooper S. Scaled 1:32. (Craig)  
**Mark and Rebecca Cotswolds -** A fitting pair of shirts that compliment each other. (Tweek)  
**Gary -** A brand new version of the Book of Mormon. (Craig)  
**Gregory -** A model of the Eiffel Tower. Scaled 1:40. (Tweek)  
**Sally -** A cowgirl-inspired cosplay. She loves being Bandita Sally for a lot of reasons. (Tweek)  
**Timmy -** A wheelchair modified to look like a racecar. (Craig)  
**Jenny -** A candy pack filled with all her favorite sweets. (Tweek)  
**Millie -** A branded hoodie with adaptable materials. (Tweek)  
**Dougie -** A few costume pieces like a fake bionic arm, a pirate outfit complete with a barrel, a lightweight wrench and a prophet outfit. (Craig)  
  
This wishlist is proven to be more challenging than the first, but just like the first one Tweek and Craig can still handle this. There's still two weeks to go till Christmas Eve and they did a lot of hard work on the first week with the first wishlist. If they can blitz the first one, this wishlist isn't gonna be that much till its done in a few days.  
  
Tweek and Craig approached this wishlist differently. Instead of working together to get one item, they decided to split up and mark items that only one of them can get the said items and ready them for Christmas Eve. They thought of it because it did cost them some time when they worked out the first wishlist. However, Tweek will still go first with Craig doing the rest on the next day. This order stays the same and won't change. 


	5. The Second Wishlist - Tweek's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the first wishlist, Tweek does his best to get the presents on this one!
> 
> Note: Rhyme is a guest character.

Tweek prepares himself to get the presents again, with Craig cheering him on via a text message on his phone. Richard later accepts Tweek's request to get more presents and the fact he got a loan from the Mayor again to do so. They set off to go back to the mall to get at least three or so items off from his side of the wishlist. With that in mind, he started looking for Lola's present which can be found in a makeup store that is different from where he saw Bebe's. He later pays for that and heads off to a shop that specializes in knitted scarves to get Heidi's. Upon arrival, Tweek later realizes that its better if he gets a special custom one for Heidi, and the wishlist shows its okay to do so. Tweek isn't good at negotiating, but luckily Call Girl sent a picture of Heidi's favorite scarf pattern to him together with the list. Tweek calmly negotiated the store and paid afterwards. He'll get the scarf when the store texts him.  
  
Tweek continues his present hunt and searches for a perfume store for Dogpoo. It didn't say which perfume he specifically wanted, so immediately he guessed three bottles of good quality perfumes that would suit him. He paid for all of that as well and headed off to find a specific hat Damien wants. It didn't take so long till he bumped into the girl mentioned in the wishlist though, who is also looking for a present. Tweek looked at her and examined the picture of the girl to double-check. And surely enough, she is the girl in mention and Tweek starts to talk to her.  
  
"Oh, hey. Are you the g-girl in this picture?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. I haven't seen you before though. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"A-agh, hey. I'm Tweek."  
  
"The name's Rhyme. I remember Pip talking a lot about you."  
  
"Oh, y-you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, a great friend of mine actually!"  
  
"T-that's cool to know! And well, I have a question.."  
  
"Oh, what is it, Tweek?"  
  
"Do you know where I can buy a hat like that?" (Tweek points to Rhyme's hat)  
  
"Umm, its in another country though. But, there is a store here that sells it in limited stock."  
  
"Oh, really? Where?"  
  
"Second floor! The name of the store is Skullprints I think? I can't remember the brand where I bought mine but they don't sell it here, I'm sure. That's the closest thing you can find."  
  
"Gah, man. Thanks Rhyme!"  
  
"Well, I do want to tell you something too Tweek."  
  
"Umm, okay.. tell me."  
  
"Damien said something about a tradition in this town. Do you know anything of the sort?"  
  
"N-no I don't know about that tradition, Rhyme."  
  
"Oh, its okay. I just find it curiously good because one kid helps to make the entire town happy. Hope I get to see it before I go home."  
  
"Yo-you'll be surprised, Rhyme. I'm s-sure of it!"  
  
"Thanks! Well, I gotta go now Tweek. Hope you get the hat you need!"  
  
"S-see you later Rhyme." (Tweek and Rhyme walk away from each other) "She's really kind." (Tweek comments)  
  
It is quite a coincidence. Though, after realizing it she is the third person in Damien's group. How she ended up with them, he'll never know. But one thing is certain, it is Pip-related. She looks like him after all, just the opposite in fashion style because Pip's a casual, formal kind of person and well, Rhyme looks like a street warrior and is completely contrasting Pip. She does have the same behavior after all from him aside from the looks.. the kind, caring and somewhat shy type.  
  
But what's important is that Tweek got the information he needed.. where to find Damien's present. He dashed off to find a way to the second floor and he did by going up the escalator. He looks around for the store Rhyme mentioned. After some time, he found it right next to Hot Topic.. still charred from the goth kids' arson attack and is still recovering from it. Tweek paid no attention to it and got into Skullprints. Once inside he saw the hat Damien wanted and he bought it, no questions asked. That's another present complete in the wishlist.  
  
Tweek now sets off to find a store that specializes in couple wear. These include shirts that compliment the other in a romantic way or in a frienship way. There are probably some with well-made sibling relationships that can help the Cotswolds. They like to joke on each other with those a lot as what he heard from Stan. He's still a bit shocked to see Mark beat the crap out of Kyle that one time though. He later finds one that fits the Cotswolds' theme or interest and buys it in their respective sizes. He marks the shirts off the list afterwards.  
  
Tweek still has a few more gifts to find left. While looking around he did find an Eiffel Tower replica that works out for Gregory's present. He immediately bought it and marked it down. Then, he proceeds to the department store to find a stylish branded hoodie for Lizzy. He later found something better-a similar hoodie but with a well-made design. He got that hoodie and put it in the shopping cart. It was then later on he found some choice cowboy clothes, even so for little kids since cowboys are still trending all of a sudden. This is Sally's present next and Tweek got the best looking ones for her Bandita Sally getup. Afterwards he proceeds to checkout, and on the way he got another stroke of luck because there are dessert baskets.. the last item he needed for Jenny Simons' present. He got that one before going to the cashier and paying it all.  
  
Overall, Tweek spent 1500 dollars on presents today and Richard helps by hauling the presents back home and storing them in the same basement where they keep the presents from last time. They both returned home to find Mrs. Tweak making special mugs for the kids that were not in the wishlist. It was something to help continue the tradition of Christmas giving and that is how she's helping with the special mugs. What's more is that these are only available during Christmas, so that adds to something even more special in terms of the tradition. Tweek and Richard help her out to make sure those who aren't in the list get something at the very least! This also marks that Tweek's part is done.


	6. The Second Wishlist - Craig's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also similar to the first wishlist, Craig now handles his part of this challenging wishlist which takes him around town! Its quite a doozy for him to get all of them and he has to deal with Mr. Adler to get one of them done.

The next day comes by and now its Craig's turn to get his part of the wishlist done. Unlike Tweek's, he has to travel around town and it may be exhausting for him and Thomas to work together. They still have 2.5K dollars as part of the funds the Mayor sent them after they are done with the first wishlist. It would be challenging, but Thomas wouldn't care if they had to search town-wide for all of the presents. The tradition is a major thing and this won't stop them from fulfilling it.  
  
Craig sets off to the farm where it used to make Member Berries. That's where he'll find the lilies Esther wants and hopefully, Annie's fairy statue because it sounded like a garden piece. Upon arrival, the farm is selling special bouquets, perfect for Esther's present. He found one with a group of lilies and bought it immediately off the tab. Unfortunately they don't sell statues of any kind but there is a fairy statue for sale at the South Park Mall's sculptor store. Craig sighs calmly but thanks the farmer for the notice.   
  
It may suck Craig didn't get Annie's gift on first try but there were some other items in the mall as well that would be good to get to shorten down the list. Immediately, Craig stowed the bouquet inside the car while keeping it exposed to sunlight (he doesn't want the bouquet to die before delivery to Annie) and set off to South Park Mall once again. He only needs to get Pip's and Kevin Stoley's together with the fairy statue there.   
  
Upon arrival to the mall, Craig sets off to find the fairy statue first. The sculpting store isn't far off from where he is and sooner than later he makes it. There is one fairy statue left and boy, it looks so gorgeous. The price was around 250 dollars and Craig bought it, no questions asked. After that, he sets off to buy the drone for Kevin Stoley. It has to be in a comic book shop somewhere and as what Call Girl texted him, there is only one of that drone in South Park for sale right now. Craig has to move quickly. Once he got to the shop, no one else was around and the drone is still there. He immediately buys it and he doesn't care if its pricey (the drone costs around 800 dollars). The real problem is getting it back to the car because the drone is a tad heavy. Thomas comes in and carries the drone back to the car.  
  
The next place he goes will be a hobby store. There is a lot of model cars but finding a specific one for Pip isn't easy. Luckily the list made it very specific and Craig knows what a classic MINI Cooper looks like (Red Racer got him into cars). He needed to find the one that is the best quality. From what he heard anything AutoArt will do. It did take him some time but he found one with a British Flag-painted roof in red color. He bought that for a hundred bucks (AutoArt models are the most expensive).   
  
After getting the items from the mall, Craig sets off to the church. This is to get Gary Harrison's present, a latest version of the Book of Mormon. It just came by a few days ago thanks to Call Girl's intel she sent to him recently. It may be ridiculous to why someone would want to get something in the church, but this is a gift after all. Craig doesn't really care as long as the people getting gifts are happy.  
  
Once they get to the church, Craig asks Priest Maxi if there are any copies of the Book of Mormon for Gary. He said there is one left and it just costs 50 bucks. Priest Maxi needed the money to renovate the church a little, but Craig doesn't mind. He pays off the money and Priest Maxi immediately finds the last copy of the said book and gives it to Craig. It was quite fast, maybe the service is what Gary would prompt himself to get a lot of things in the local church.  
  
Craig is now going to have to find someone that can build a racecar-like wheelchair for Timmy. It was going to be a struggle since customizing a wheelchair isn't easy. But, Thomas remembered that Mr. Adler works on things in the school's shop class on free time. Maybe he can help?   
  
Craig takes his chances and with that in mind, he sets off with his dad to the school's shop class. Upon arrival, Mr. Adler is looking for an off-duty job and this one is the best time for them to get the wheelchair made. Immediately, Thomas and Craig get a hold of him. He's outside the school right near the front gates.  
  
"Well what do we have here? If it ain't Mr. Screw-it-up Tucker."  
  
"I don't have time for this, Adler."  
  
"Then what brings you here then? Screwing up my breaktime?"  
  
"Sir, I heard you're available to make things."  
  
"Yes, so what's it to you? Even if I know you're Craig's dad."  
  
"We'll pay you."  
  
"How much? Don't screw up the cash."  
  
"500 dollars sound reasonable?"  
  
"Fair enough. Alright tell me what you want before you screw up this offer."  
  
"A racecar looking wheelchair."  
  
"Sounds pretty challenging. Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Fine, fine I'll get your wheelchair done before Christmas. Whatever you're doing is pretty major Craig. Don't screw it up."  
  
"I heard that like a billion times already, I won't. But, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Don't screw up the door on your way out."  
  
Craig and Thomas went out feeling relieved. It was hard to make a deal with Mr. Adler because of his screw-around behavior. Luckily he agreed in the end and that marks Timmy's gift down.   
  
The last one is going to be hard to do. Dougie's cosplay level is insane and he's literally going all in. Trying to get all of them would be too much, but then again, there is the internet so they decided to order Dougie's gift online. For some reason, Dougie loves costume parties. They both returned home from their trip around town and Craig immediately heads to his room and goes to his computer to look around for Dougie's gift online. It took him a couple of hours while Richard stowed the presents away for now. Once done he did find some possible stuff from Etsy and Storenvy. Two of the costumes per site and custom made. They overall cost 250 dollars together and Craig buys them indefinitely. They'll be shipped to him sometime later.  
  
After that order is made, Craig can finally rest since he's done on his part of the wishlist. It sure was a doozy but Craig managed to handle all of it with his dad. Now they can rest and wait for the rest of the presents to come in the following weeks before the big event on Christmas Eve.


	7. Calm Before Christmas Eve (Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering all of the presents, Tweek and Craig prepare themselves for Christmas Eve where they commence their Santa operation!

As the days pass, some of the orders Craig made are calling in. Craig got an e-mail from Arya that the commissions are ready and are going to send them to him along with an email of the prints. Craig immediately replies to confirm and Arya sends the said commissions to Craig by e-mail as well. She also mentioned that she mailed 3 prints of the commission as a sign of her gratitude towards the fact that Craig himself did commission her. It was a glorious moment for Arya at least. Craig thanks her kindly for her service and picks up the prints when they arrive. This would mark that the presents in progress are already getting done for the big event.  
  
Tweek also received the supply of insulin from the Mayor as promised. It came by in a special crate which should be handled with care. The crate wasn't too heavy luckily, and it should prove helpful to Scott's diabetic condition. Tweek and his family brought the crate in and stored it in the maintained basement.  
  
A week later, 4 days before the big event, Craig and his dad got a call from Mr. Adler that the wheelchair is ready and tells them to not screw it up when delivering. Thomas picked it up for Craig in his place. It seems all of the presents have finally arrived in both sides.   
  
Lastly, the outfits for Dougie arrived as well on Craig's house. They are stowed and sorted as well so the pieces don't get mixed up on each theme of the outfit Dougie will try on.  
  
With everything ready, Tweek and Craig prepare themselves for the big event. With all of what they have in their disposal, the main goal of creating the best Christmas ever in South Park is about to be fulfilled on Christmas Eve. Craig and Tweek trained on the remaining days to get the hang of gifting as Santa and Lead Helper Elf. They are actually happy to be Santas together and Craig is loving the Helper Elf outfit because it wasn't too out of place for him and it has a green and red chullo to match!


	8. Christmas Eve - The Big One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where all that hard work finally comes in! Tweek and Craig, together with their dads, commence their Santa operation and begin gifting every kid in town from their wishlists! There are some close calls too, like this is an intense stealth mission to give presents to everyone without waking them up.

Its December 24, the big day of the tradition! It isn't Christmas and for good reason too. Tweek and Craig start to get excited about being Santas on the night today and they get some well-needed motivation from the Mayor and their parents.   
  
Once everything is all set, Tweek and Craig prepare for Christmas Eve. They even had a Santa pose to match and Tweek even got the bag! Mrs. Tweak got the mugs ready as spare gifts if needed in their home. To add, the Tuckers and the Tweaks are allowed to stay awake on Christmas Eve to ensure proper delivery of the presents. For now they get themselves resting for the big night.  
  
When the moon starts, Tweek and Craig meet up at Tweek's place and they start packing the first wave of presents to Richard's car. They planned to deliver the presents for the kids in the first wishlist. When nine o'clock struck, they both moved out and decided to start with Token, Jimmy and Clyde's presents because they are part of their group.  
  
Everyone in town is asleep per the mayor's request and only the Santa duo and their dads are moving around at night. They waited an extra 30 minutes so they won't disturb the town when they're doing their duty as Santas. With that in mind, they set out to travel to Token's first.  
  
Upon arrival to Token's house estate, the security guard is on duty for the night. Though, he won't be a problem because he got an official request to the mayor and he must comply.  
  
"Are you the Santa kids? I got explicit orders to let you in even if I don't want to."  
  
"Yes, that's us."  
  
"Good, move along you two, and make it quick. That security system won't activate till an hour later."  
  
"Gah-okay then, thank you sir!"  
  
Tweek and Craig moved quickly to Token's house. Remembering the master key the Mayor gave them, Craig opened the front door. They casually walk inside Token's living room with all the security cameras disabled and alarms silenced. They decided to give the gift up close and personal so they headed to Token's room themselves. Tweek opened the door this time and slowly put in the wrapped video game on Token while he's asleep. Afterwards, they quietly exit the room and the house, closing the front door before doing so. They return to Richard who is waiting in the car.  
  
"Well, that was fast. Are you both done?"  
  
"Yes, sir. We did what we needed to do."  
  
"Good. I'm enabling the security again. If you had to make follow ups I'll see what I can do. Move along, Santas."  
  
"Gah-thank you for helping us kind sir!"  
  
Tweek and Craig immediately headed over to Clyde's next, and upon arrival Tweek readied the replicated sword encased in a box. Craig opens the Donovan's front door for Tweek, and afterwards leave it right under the Donovan's Christmas tree. They didn't bother going up the stairs, because the sword may fall down and wake Clyde and his folks up. They leave the house afterwards.  
  
"Boy, it was a good idea to leave the gift under the tree. Carrying it up the stairs is gonna wake Clyde's ass up."  
  
"Agh-no kidding. That thing's gonna be noisy if I trip-gah!"  
  
Once done, they repeated the same procedure for Jimmy. When they delivered the ukulele/violin, Tweek is careful not to pluck the strings while they plan to leave it in Jimmy's room. That would suck if the ukulele/violin itself wakes Jimmy up, spoiling the surprise. When that's done, they start moving on with Stan and his friends.  
  
The first one they go to is Kenny's. Its obvious, Kenny has supported them for so long as a couple and this alone would be the best way to say thanks to him and Karen, who is really happy to meet Tweek and Craig most of the time when Kenny tells them about their relationship. When they arrived, Tweek opens the door with Craig holding the magazines and car model for Kenny, while Tweek has Karen's doll and the prints with Mysterion and Karen on it. They will bring in Kevin's gift after they are done with Kenny's and Karen's presents. They split up and with that in mind, Craig opens Kenny's room and puts in his presents right on the cabinet next to him. Tweek goes to Karen's room, and leaves the doll right next to her while she's sleeping. Tweek also put the prints on the drawer next to her bed, while taping one of them on top on the same bed without him waking her up. Tweek later smiles at Karen and gives her a little rub on the head and tells her, "Merry Christmas, Karen" before leaving.  
  
Tweek and Craig carefully close the doors but as Tweek was about to leave, Karen felt his pats and opened her eyes. She thought she heard something, but it was nothing. She didn't notice the doll and prints either, but its right next to her. She'll notice it in the morning. That was really close..  
  
Next, they now both unload Kevin's present and work together to bring it to the McCormick's kitchen. The two even had to set up the waffle maker machine and once it works, they turn it off and get out of the house.   
  
With Kenny's house done, Tweek hopes that all three of the McCormicks will be happy with the presents. Craig pats him and ensures that it will make them all happy. This cheered Tweek up.  
  
They now head over to Stan's house, where they do the same thing. Tweek is careful with the action figure though since it was really pricey and very limited. When they get over to Stan's room, Tweek leaves the action figure on Stan's computer table. Craig takes care of Shelly's present and leaves her VIP ticket on the TV cabinet in her room, marked with a green ribbon.  
  
Next up, they move on to Kyle's and Ike's. Tweek takes Kyle's and Craig takes Ike's. Tweek stacks the books with Kyle's new phone on top and delivers it in his room. It was also cool he got to see Kyle's real jewfro when he's sleeping. His ushanka must have fallen off. Craig on the other hand, gently places the gift right on Ike's computer chair. They later leave Kyle's and mark the place as done.  
  
Butters is up next. He sleeps like a baby in his room, making it risk-free to give him that Hello Kitty plush he always wanted. Plus, the Mayor did tell his parents to keep the door unlocked even if they objected. Tweek and Craig easily give Butters his present by leaving the plush on the drawer next to Butters' bed.  
  
Cartman's house is quite challenging, but apparently little did they know that Liane is up all night to prepare for Christmas too. The Mayor asked her nicely to not expose the secret Santas and she'll make sure to keep her lips shut. Upon arrival, Craig noticed the lights are open but maybe Liane will cooperate? Craig decided to knock and Liane opens the door.   
  
"Oh my, you got my little poopsiekin's present?"  
  
"Yeah, Ms. Cartman. Its right here, this big box."  
  
"Oh wow, I am sure my lil' Eric is going to love this!"  
  
(Tweek and Craig giggle regarding the nicknames)  
  
"Well, I hope you Santas aren't starving on this fine night. I'll get you some cookies after I put this big box on my Christmas tree. Eric's gonna love what's inside!"  
  
Tweek and Craig waited. They needed a snack right now so they'll appreciate the offer. Liane returns with two cups of milk and a plate of cookies, and the duo snacked nicely on them. Once that's done, Liane bade them farewell and good luck.  
  
"Good luck you boys! I won't tell anyone about you guys."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't. Everyone's hype for this, Ms. Cartman."  
  
"I can keep a secret, don't worry you lovebirds."  
  
"Hehe, lovebirds is a cute thing."  
  
"Oh-yeah. Well, we have to continue doing our thing, see you later Ms. Cartman."  
  
"Goodbye and Merry Christmas you two!"  
  
That did remind Craig, what about Tricia/Ruby's presents? Craig decided to deliver them personally himself when they are done gifting everyone on their wishlists. With that in mind they now proceed to the girls, with Wendy first.   
  
Though, when they are about to do so, Call Girl swoops in to them.  
  
"Tweek, Craig."  
  
"Call Girl."  
  
"I am here to give Wendy's presents myself. You have done a great job as Santas of this town. Everyone is sure to be happy tomorrow morning."  
  
"We were just about t-to deliver these to her."  
  
"Yeah, I know that Tweek. And I know you're the best Santa I've seen so far. But please, can I take over your duty only for this once? I will deliver them to Wendy myself."  
  
"Well, you helped us.. s-so.. we'll let you do so. But.. on one condition."  
  
"Tweek, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes.. she helped us after all, Craig.. i-its the least we can do."  
  
"I know that condition. I won't leak you two. Is that it?" Tweek and Craig nodded after hearing this.  
  
"Your secrets are safe with Call Girl. You have my word."  
  
Tweek hands over the Razer phone to Call Girl without question. This is Wendy's gift, after all. She's looking forward to using this if this is what she wanted in the wishlist.  
  
"Here you go, Call Girl."  
  
"Thank you. Wendy will be grateful for this. I shall take over for Wendy from here on it. Merry Christmas, Tweek and Craig."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just hold on to that promise, Call Girl."  
  
"I will, Craig."  
  
Call Girl vanishes afterwards. They both know its Wendy wanting the present so early, but who couldn't blame her? She did help the two on the second wishlist and how to get them in some aspects. Its the least they can do for her at most, and in hopes she'll be happy.  
  
They now proceed to continue with the rest of the girls with Wendy's gift done. They started with Bebe after Wendy's gift is delivered, technically. Repeating the procedure, they leave Bebe's makeup kit right on her personal cabinet. Once done, they move on to deliver the presents to Red and Nichole doing the same thing for both of them.   
  
The last one in the list is Scott's. They headed over to his place and set up the crate of insulin on the table in the Malkinsons' living room. For Scott's other presents, they leave him in his room and get out of the house immediately. Good thing he isn't in his really moody times that night. Once they leave Scott's place, this marks the first wishlist done and they dealt with it excellently as they hoped.  
  
Craig and Tweek return home to deliver the next wave of presents. This time, Thomas will drive and Richard will rest. He has done enough for the night and its time Thomas returns the favor. Mrs. Tweak treats him to a midnight snack in the kitchen for a job well done this Christmas Eve.  
  
Tweek and Craig now pack the first batch of presents for the second wishlist. This is because some of them are pretty big and won't fit on Thomas' car if they decided to put them all in at once. When this is addressed, they now set in and head on over to the first four giftees, who are the girls. They decided to start with Heidi first because she helped them together back then when they sang "Put it Down" then proceed to Esther, Lola and Annie in that order.  
  
Once the girls are done, they proceed to Kevin Stoley's place. The drone is a tad hard to deliver since it weighs a lot. Thomas has to carry it into the Stoleys' living room where their Christmas tree is located. That drone is really high-demand in terms of how popular Star Wars it, its good that it was delivered safely to Kevin's.  
  
Dogpoo's place is hard to come by. Some people say it smells, but it actually doesn't. When they get there, Tweek and Craig leave the perfume collection in Dogpoo's room which didn't really smell too much as it expected. It smells like a normal home but hopefully Dogpoo is happy over this silly present.  
  
Next up are Damien and Pip. Luckily Damien is staying over at Pip's for the night, making this a two-birds-in-one-stone chance for Tweek and Craig to leave both of their presents in Pip's house. When they arrive, they can feel the heat from Damien's aura. Damien doesn't know about who is coming because he's all snuggly with Pip in his room. They drop off their presents right inside Pip's room and it feels kind of warm in there, like room temperature. Damien's hat is placed right next to Pip's Mini Cooper model together on one of the tables in the room. As they leave, Damien noticed the sound and Tweek and Craig ran for it before they were exposed.  
  
"Okay, who the hell is awake this time of the ni-, oh. The Santas really did it. For once the antichrist is going to love Christmas this year." Damien remarked, and went back to sleep. That was really close.  
  
After leaving, Tweek and Craig catch some breathing room. They nearly got caught by Damien but made it out undetected. It was a tad scary doing this delivery but at least its done. They now proceed to the Cotswolds where they put the respective shirts on their rooms upon arrival. Maybe this will ease up Mark's behavior towards Kyle after what he did to his sister?  
  
They soon deliver the rest of the presents as quickly as possible. Tweek and Craig later got their confidence back and delivered Gary's gift together with Gregory's and Sally's in this order. They moved as fast as they can because its 2 AM and its not for long till the sun rises. At this point the first half of the second wishlist, or more than that, is done and they need to restock and put in Timmy's wheelchair. They returned home to stock up the second half (which wasn't that much except for the wheelchair Mr. Adler made) and after some time on packing, they get going again.   
  
Timmy's next and they had to park the wheelchair close to the garage. Luckily there is a canopy on top of the garage that's covering the road, so the wheelchair won't be damaged too much by weather.   
  
The final three kids are up, who are Millie, Dougie and Jenny. They started with Jenny's present first and Millie's after, repeating the same basic Santa procedure on delivering their gifts. Dougie on the other hand, his costumes altogether are heavy but not too heavy for Tweek and Craig to carry together compared to the heavy drone they delivered for Kevin Stoley. They leave the costume box under the O'Connell's Christmas Tree.  
  
After this, its mission accomplished. Tweek and Craig did the gifting, their dads did the driving and everything went well that night except for some really close calls. Its already 4 AM and the sun is about to rise.. its time for the Santas to sleep along with their parents too. They now went home, with Craig and Tweek happy together for what they did tonight.  
  
"T-this really worked out so well, Craig."  
  
"Told you we can do it Tweek."  
  
"Yeah, you-you're the best helper elf a Santa could ask for!"  
  
"Hehe, Tweek.. you're making me blush!"  
  
"Oh Craig, we really made the town happy and t-that is an amazing thing."  
  
"It really is. Being Santa and Helper Elf is so fun to be honest. What better way to do that than on Christmas Eve?"  
  
"D-definitely! Especially those really close calls.. gah!"  
  
"Those were scary, I admit. But we did it in the end, babe."  
  
"Y-yeah.. we totally did. That was one b-big responsibility you know, Craig."  
  
"This proves how strong we are together, Tweek."  
  
Tweek can't process his thanks, but immediately he kissed Craig on the lips. Craig was shocked because this was surprisingly unexpected, but Craig accepted it fully and he enjoyed the smooch. Craig blushed and touched his own cheek after the kiss.  
  
"I-I guess Christmas isn't right without a kiss, huh.."  
  
"W-well, yeah."  
  
"Thanks for the kiss then Tweek. Its a perfect Christmas now."  
  
They later arrive home, and with that in mind Thomas suggested to fetch Tweek and send him back to Richard's. Before doing so, Tweek and Craig waved happily to each other and made flying kisses. When Thomas starts to bring Tweek back home, Craig still remembered something.. he didn't gift Tweek a Christmas gift! But that can be settled for morning. He still has to gift Tricia/Ruby's present before sleeping, which he did. When he came to her room, Tricia/Ruby is sleeping humbly. Craig puts up the print on her room wall, and leaves her toy presents on her drawer before going to sleep.  
  
It was the same for Tweek, as he forgot to give Craig the AutoArt Red Racer model! But he also plans to give the gift tomorrow morning as well. He was already happy that he became an amazing Santa Claus, giving happiness in the entire town of South Park. It meant so much to him because its never easy to be a Santa giving gifts to everyone.  
  
The Tuckers and the Tweaks slept in after the big night is finally done. Its going to be an amazing Christmas when the entire town wakes up! And that is what Mayor McDaniels wanted all along in this tradition.


	9. Finale - Christmas Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful night of delivering presents, Tweek and Craig are hailed as the heroic Santas that gave a lot for South Park's Christmas tradition! Needless to say, this is the best Christmas ever for the town with a special Creek kiss to celebrate the occasion!

Next morning, everyone woke up. All of the kids in the wishlist were so happy as they got their presents. Some came down to their Christmas trees, with their presents under them. The happiness is around the town of South Park as Tweek and Craig have fulfilled the Christmas tradition perfectly and it is also known to be the best one they have so far! Because of this, a celebration is hosted at the South Park Town Square, where they all celebrate Christmas!  
  
The best part, Mayor McDaniels has revealed the Secret Santas that made Christmas very memorable! Tweek and Craig were excited and once the Mayor announced them both, they come over to the stage in their Santa and Helper Elf outfits together with their respective families. The entire town cheered for them, even Cartman!   
  
Tweek and Craig were really heartfelt with happiness. This is also the happiest Craig's ever been too, and its all thanks to Tweek. When they thanked the town for a successful Christmas tradition, they cheered Creek all over the town square.   
  
But its not over yet. Tweek and Craig brought their special presents for each other, and Tweek decided to go first. He gave Craig his dream item, the AutoArt Red Racer car! Craig was so happy that he got the model because it was super rare and high-quality. He even started to cry, too.   
  
Craig returned the favor by giving Tweek his present, an actual PS4 Pro! This console was secretly given to him by the Mayor to do whatever he wanted with it, but upon realization that Tweek would love video games together with himself and stuff, Craig decided to gift the console to him. It was a tad heavy so Richard carried it in his place.  
  
The real finale begins. Craig and Tweek later kissed in front of the public, but the crowd cheered for them both. They threw roses and flowers on the stage as they know for the fact that this couple has served South Park well.   
  
This is what the real meaning of Christmas is, to make everyone happy.  
  
-End  
  
Epilogue: Tweek can be seen playing with Ruby and Karen together as a sign of massive thanks from both of them after the ceremony. Craig also joins in because he wanted to bond with his sister more and see how good of a dad can he be.


End file.
